


Cigarettes After Sex

by reysrose



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Dead Fandom RIP, F/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, One-Shots, Sauce Night, Slice of Life, potential for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysrose/pseuds/reysrose
Summary: "Katie and Eric.""Eric and Katie."OrPaul and Charlie on how to be a matching set.
Relationships: Paul Briggs/Charlie DeMarco
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyxierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/gifts).



> Oh look a dead fandom I've decided to get invested in. If you read it pls let me know this is very self indulgent but I'm a slut for validation.

The water is warm over her fingers as she scrubs a layer of dust off the roma tomato in her palm. Paige pops the top on a bottle of cheap red and pours them both a glass as Charlie quarters the tomato and sets it aside.

“Thanks, baby,” she says. Paige nods, and they clink their glasses together. Charlie takes a big sip of it, grimacing a little bit at the earthy taste of cabernet, and cuts another tomato. 

“How long until the wolves descend on the kitchen, you think?” Paige asks, pulling up a bar stool and putting her wine on the counter. Charlie crushes a clove of garlic under the flat of her knife and picks at the papery skin until it comes off, placing it on the paper towel next to the cutting board.

“Oh, wait about 5 minutes until the garlic starts sweating and then they’ll all appear. Animals.” 

Another clove of garlic under her knife. Paige hands her the salt and pepper when she opens a palm at her and wiggles her fingers. She puts the big sauce pot over the burner and dumps a good bit of olive oil in it, grimacing at the brand.

“Last time I send Johnny shopping,” she mumbles. Paige snorts and tops off both their glasses. Charlie dumps the minced garlic in the pot and it sizzles in the oil until she stirs. Paige hands her an onion. 

“Smells good already, baby,” Paul says. He’s just coming in from the beach, hair dripping from the surf and wetsuit pulled down around his waist. He gets her wet when he wraps an arm around her and pulls her back against him, and she rolls her eyes at him and struggles halfheartedly.

“Smells good but it would smell better if you’d change and get back down here to help, asshole,” she says, turning her head to capture his mouth with hers. He tastes like salt and a few grains of sand pass to her lips. She pats his cheek and stirs her garlic some more. Paul slaps her ass as he leaves the kitchen.

“You guys are cute,” Paige teases. Charlie sticks her tongue out.

She has the onions and the rest of the garlic in the pot when Paul comes back, and she’s amassed an audience. Johnny keeps eyeing her spoon when she sets it on the spoon rest, and Jakes is pretending to look uninterested. Mike comes in and kisses her cheek then tries to swipe a tomato chunk. She’s smacking him with a towel when Paul picks up the knife and starts cutting the peppers the way he knows she likes. 

“Hey wait a second,” Mike says, cheeks pink from dodging her towel attack and laughing, “I thought you had to have ancestors from medieval Naples to help with the sauce.”

“Yeah, and your WASP ass still doesn’t,” Charlie says, smacking him one more time for good measure, “So get out of my kitchen.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Mike says, saluting with the wrong hand.

“Make your republican senator looking ass useful,” she barks at him, “and go get some more wine. Paige and I used most of this bottle up. Paul, Jesus Christ-” 

Paul, smart man, puts down the knife. Paul, stupid man, wraps his thick arms low around her waist and noses her hair. 

“What?”

“Look at your knife cuts you degenerate,” she snaps, pulling away with a barely cut off giggle and dumping in a can of crushed tomatoes, “Give me the damn peppers and stir.” 

Mike brings more wine. Charlie adds some to the sauce and gives herself some more too before handing the bottle to Paige.

“You want the story?” she asks, once the sauce is simmering and all she has to do is give it a few stirs and then bring it down to simmer.

“Duh,” Johnny says, “Tell the story, woman!”

“Call me woman again and you’ll never have another taste of this sauce, you little shit,” she says. She takes another sip of her wine and turns the heat down on the stove.

She tells the story, all of them slowly migrating to the living room. When she sits down on the couch Paul sits next to her and she curls up against him, letting herself lean into his body heat. 

It’s 11:30 and she’s doing the dishes in the sink when Paul comes down in boxers and a henley, sneaking behind her and pulling her so her ass is flush against him. She flicks some soap on him and goes back to the dishes.

“I’m in the middle of something,” she whispers, when his hand comes to rest on her lower belly. His long, blunt fingers slip below the waistband of her sweats and tease against the lacey hem of her underwear. 

“Not in the kitchen,” she says, gasping on the last syllable as Paul scrapes his teeth across her pulse point. 

“Then come to bed,” he murmurs, cupping her in his heated palm. Her hips tilt slowly into him and she shuts the water off, tossing the sponge down into the sink.

“The dishes can wait,” she giggles, as she wraps her legs around his waist and he stumbles them both up the stairs. 

Paul tosses her onto his mattress and it creaks and she giggles, then loses herself into his hands and mouth and the warm, soft feeling of being loved.

“They’re going to eat my shit,” she mumbles after, boneless and sated against him.

“Nah,” Paul says, “Stay in bed.”


	2. Early Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wakes Charlie up early on a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potentially a little smutty but like, not that much.

“Let’s go surfing,” Paul murmurs, gripping her waist and rolling her under him. Charlie groans and shakes her head but offers her mouth up for a kiss. 

“It’s too early,” she groans, grabbing his ass and pulling him flat against her. It might be too early for surfing but Paul is warm and solid above her and they’ve been too tired to have sex for almost a week. Dim predawn light is filtering in through her windows and there’s a pinkish line on the horizon over the ocean and Paul is sliding a hand up her tank top and cupping her bare breast. Charlie whines in the back of her throat and arches into the touch. 

“Thought it was too early,” he whispers against her ear, biting at the shell of it. Charlie moans because his hands are getting very distracted and runs nails over his scalp. 

“For surfing, you dick,” she laughs, reaching down and tugging on the waistband of his sweats. Paul pushes up her tank top and she pulls his sweats down, rolling her hips up against him. She sighs and rolls her hips again. Paul’s mouth laves against her nipple and his hand slides down to her crotch and under her hips, removing her (stolen from him) boxers. A finger slips against her clit. Paul’s teeth scrape her pulse point and she tugs at his tight curls. Charlie wraps her legs around Paul’s waist and pulls him closer, relishing the ripple of his back muscles under her bare calves.

“Stop playing with your food,” she pants, canting her hips up to his, “And get on with it already.”

A shivering stretch and a sound of pleasure from Paul and Charlie closes her eyes and holds on tight. 

“Still wanna go surfing?” She asks lazily as they curl together in the tangled sheets. She’s fantastically sore and aftershocks shake her thighs minutely every few seconds. Her thighs are sticky and she can feel a tender bruise forming near her left nipple. Paul’s cheeks are flushed and his lip raw where she accidentally bit him a little too hard. His hand comes to her cheek and pushes her hair out of her face, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, leaning in to press their lips together gently, “I think I do.”

“Let me get cleaned up,” she says. Paul squeezes her bare ass when she stands up.

They get sidetracked in the bathroom when Paul presses her up against one of the sinks and mouths at her already tender neck and slips a hand down her bathing suit bottoms, wringing a fast orgasm out of her that leaves her panting and slumped against him. 

“You’re insatiable today,” she says as they walk toward the waves. Paul grins. 

“In the mood today, baby girl.” 

It’s still kind of chilly (well, as chilly as SoCal ever gets) and the water nips at her bare legs. They float more than they surf, bobbing over the swells and baking in the sun. Charlie lays flat on her belly on her board and swirls one hand through the salt water, head turned to watch Paul pop up on his board and immediately wipe out. A jellyfish bobs by and she pulls her hand back in, folding it under her chin.

“Nice wipeout,” she says when Paul makes it back out to her. Paul is straddling his board, leaning forward on his hands. He paddles closer and takes his chances on overbalancing to kiss the back of her neck. 

“You would be wiping out too if you were actually surfing instead of just laying here.”

She flips him off and forces herself to sit up despite how comfortable she is. 

“You’re on.” 

She ends up falling off her board so hard that her ponytail comes down and saltwater goes up her nose. She makes it to the sand and flops down, snorting saline and trying to push her tangled mess of hair out of her face. 

“That was a spectacular fall,” Paul says, sitting next to her on the sand, “You good?”

“Think I cleared a month out of my sinuses,” she grumbles, giving up on her hair and sitting up to face him, “Wanna take a walk?” 

She links their fingers as they head toward the pier, shuffling next to each other in the sand.

“I normally hate it when you wake me up early,” she says, swinging their hands back and forth, “but today it was pretty nice.”

“You’re saying this because I made you cum twice before seven am, aren’t you,” Paul says skeptically. Charlie winds her arms around his neck and pops up on her toes to kiss him.

“Yeah, probably.”


End file.
